Change Is Good
by Jillian13.2000
Summary: Cliche Dramione 8th year fanfic. Draco and Hermione come back for an 8th year to make up for the 7th year they missed because of the war. Some of our other favorite characters will also be back.
1. Chapter 1

Change Is Good-1

Hermione POV

"See you in the Great Hall!" I called to my best friends Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The war was over and a few students were returning for an "8th" year to make up for missing their 7th year. I ran down the train to the nearest bathroom with my trunk behind me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Granger!" Malfoy smirked down at me.

"Move it, I need to change into my robes." I told the Slytherin clad seeker. He winked and walked by purposely bumping my shoulder.

I quickly change into my Gryffindor robes and head to the prefects carriage to meet McGonagal.

"Hello Headmaster McGonagal." I say as I enter the carriage.

"Hello Ms. Granger. Have you seen our head boy? He's supposed to be here already."

"You never told me who the head boy is. You said it was a surprise." I remind her.

"Oh, yes! You're fellow head is Mr. Malfoy." McGonagal smiles pleasantly.

"Why?" I can't imagine why they would let a past death eater be head boy.

"Because Mr. Malfoy was a unique situation, he was forced and manipulated to be a death eater. And Dumbledore believed he was good and kind hearted. Narcissa has changer her views on lifeblood status and Lucius is in Azkaban. You should give him a chance." as she finished explaining Malfoy walked in. Ugh! This year has gone downhill quickly...

"Ah...head girl Granger, no surprise there." he said smoothly.

"When we get to Hogwarts I will show you to the new head dorms. This year we will be strongly promoting Inter-house Unity! With the help of the prefects you will plan at least 3 inter-house social events. You may set up patrols as you wish. Your pre-selected prefects will be here shortly for their briefing. When we get to Hogwarts please meet me by the gargoyle outside my office." SHARE A DORM WITH MALFOY?! Is she crazy? I have to live in the same space as that prat!

"Yes Professor." Malfoy and I said simultaneously.

"Very well."

"So Granger...I see you've finally hit puberty." Malfoy said nonchalantly. It was true my chest had filled out in the last year and my hair had finally tamed a little bit.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, ferret?"

"I guess? Look, we have to share a dorm this year and I don't want to fight. Let's just agree to put past prejudices behind us. I've changed. I understand my views were wrong and I apologize for the things I've called you. I would like to at least be civil this year." Malfoy said.

"Deal. I also apologize for punching you, and calling you a ferret. My retaliation was uncalled for."

"Okay good." He was silent for a second before breaking out into a grin and saying "Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger." I smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione." he said as he shook my hand.

"And you as well Draco." It was silent for a moment before we started laughing.

A minute later the prefects come trickling in and Draco and I explain their duties to them then release them to corral 1st years.


	2. Chapter 2

Change Is Good-2

Hermione POV

"Glad to see you made it, Hermione." Draco said without looking up from his hands. He was leaning against the wall outside McGonagall's office picking at his cuticles.

"You thought I wouldn't?" I chuckled.

"I had no doubts; you are the Gryffindor princess after all."

"Hello again," McGonagall nodded her head at both of us.

"Hello." we say simultaneously.

"We need to stop doing that." he says to me.

"Let me show you to your shared dorms. This year the heads have their own dorms to encourage inter-house unity. Follow me." Professor McGonagall starts walking up a nearby stairway. Hogwarts was restored and slightly expanded after the war.

On the highest level of the staircase we stop at a painting of a woman in maroon holding white rose with a snake winding around the stem. "This is Jane. The password is apples. I'll let you two go on in and explore. If you have any problems the password to my office is coffee. My door is always open. Now I expect to see you both at the Great Hall in half an hour for dinner. Oh and the house elves brought your bags up to your rooms."

"Thank you." Draco says for both of us. McGonagall smiles and turns to head down the stairs.

"Apples." I tell Jane.

"Here you go dearies." Jane says as she swings open into the most impressive common room I've ever seen. It's a simple gray, black and white theme. The walls are a bright clean white and the floor has thick black carpet. In the middle of the room are a gray sofa and two gray arm chairs. There is already a roaring fire going in the gigantic fireplace. The rest of the room is filled by a table and bookshelves! There are lots of bright windows letting in lots of natural light.

"We have a balcony." Draco informs me as he opens a door to a decent sized balcony. It has two patio chairs and a small table.

"Wow..."

"I know."

I head back inside and look at the books, muggle and wizard books! Professor McGonagall is a genius!

"Let's check out our rooms. We have to be in the Great Hall in 15 minutes." Draco pulls me out if my book-induced haze.

"Sounds like a plan." I say as a bound up the stairs to keep up with Draco's long strides.

At the top of the stairs is a decent size bathroom. Looks like Draco and I have to share a bathroom...maybe it won't be that bad...

I leave the bathroom and head to the room on my right. I open the door to a Gryffindor themed bedroom. In the middle of the room is a maroon covered bed with the Gryffindor emblem on the comforter. All of the walls are a light maroon except for the wall by my headboard that is a golden yellow, you would expect it to look bad but it actually works well. The room also has a dresser, a bedside table, and a little nook under the window. The book has pillows and I can't help but think about curling up there with a good book one weekend.

"Woah!" I hear from the other room. I leave my awesome bedroom and cross the hall to Draco's open bedroom. His bedroom is clad in Slytherin colors and looks like a greens and black version of my room.

"Woah is right! My room looks like a Gryffindor version of this."

"Cool. Let's get down to the Great Hall before we're in trouble with McGonagall."


	3. Chapter 3

**A little bit of fluff...**

Change Is Good-3

Hermione POV

"Are the rumors true Hermione? Is the ferret really head boy?" Ron asked as soon as I sat down. Ugh! I had been in love with Ron for years but after the war I realized how stupid I had been. Now he was a prat with his rude remarks, ignorance to everything, and his prejudices about everyone who did even the slightest thing wrong during the war.

"Yes." I said curtly.

"Are you going to survive the year?" her understanding best friend asks with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah. He's not as bad as he used to be..." I tell Harry. Ron stopped shoveling food in long enough to stare at me for a minute.

"Who's not as bad as he used to be?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Harry. Harry and Ginny were officially together now. After the war Harry apologized for leaving and never contacting her and they moved on. Harry kisses Ginny's cheek as she grabs a plate and starts piling good into her plate. Don't let anyone fool you, just because she has manners doesn't mean she doesn't still eat like any if the other Weasley's.

"Hermione here thinks that Draco MALFOY has changed. He's Head Boy this year and he and Hermione have to share a dorm." Ron angrily explained.

"I see..." Ginny said. She have me a look that said "you will explain later".

"Ginny do you want to see the dorm after dinner, if it's okay with Headmaster McGonagall of course?" I asked my best friend. Ginny and I had grown close after all those years of sharing a room at the Burrow and sharing a dorm room.

"Sure. Just give me five minutes."

For those five minutes I made small talk with Harry and occasionally Ron, when he got over the fact I had supported Draco.

"I'm done." Ginny said as she stood up.

"Okay, come with me." I stood up and walked to the front of the Great Hall to the head table was.

"Headmaster McGonagall, can I take Ginny up to my dorm to show her my amazing room?" I ask her.

She studies us for a moment then says "Of course, but you'll have to make sure Draco doesn't mind as he lives there too. And I expect Ms. Weasley to be in her common room no later than 9:30. You have classes tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you Headmaster." I say graciously. I turn and grin at Ginny, who grins back. "Now Draco." Ginny have me a funny look when I said that.

"Draco?" I ask Draco who is at the head of the Slytherin table as always.

"Yes Granger?" I stare at him for a moment. I thought we were on first name basis. We agreed to be nice to each other...well he wasn't exactly mean. Oh well, I think, I'm probably over thinking it as usual.

"Do you mind if I show Ginny the dorm?"

"No, but stay out of my room." he says a little harshly. I glare at him for a second before Ginny and I head out of the Great Hall and up the staircase in silence.

"Apples" I whisper to Jane when we approach the portrait hole. The painting swings open and we step into the head's dorm.

"Wow. This is beautiful..." Ginny says. It looks like a cliché muggle movie the way she's spinning in the middle of the room with her arms out smiling at the ceiling.

"Come see my room!" I giggle as I run up the stairs. When I get to the top of the stairs I wait for Ginny before throwing the door open dramatically. I show Ginny everything.

"Do you need help unpacking?" she asks.

"Ummm..." I look around the room at my couple trunks. "Yes please."

Ginny hauls one trunk over and hoists it on to the bed. I do the same with the other one.

We unpack clothes and books silently for a few minutes before Ginny says "So...what's up with you and Draco? You said he's changed and you two are civil to each other."

"When we heard we had to live together we decided to put everything behind us and at least be civil. We introduced ourselves like it was the first time meeting and we were on first name basis from the time on the train to when we were exploring the dorm. We were even laughing and joking! But now I don't know...he called me Granger again." I explain.

"Mmmmhhhhmm. He was probably just acting like that in the Great Hall because he is the Slytherin Prince after all and he has a reputation to uphold."

"You're probably right. I'm just over-thinking things as usual." I smirk.

"You are. Do you think he's hot? Draco?"

"Ummm...well..."

"Oh come on Hermione! I think he is H-O-T-T, HOT. Quidditch had him toned before but the war made him muscular. It is hot." Ginny said pretending to faint in the pillows in the nook.

"Ginny! You are with Harry!" I scold.

"I'm taken not dead! You have to appreciate a good looking man with a super hot body!"

"Talking about me?" Draco says with a smirk in the doorway.

Ginny and I both flush beet red and Draco chuckles. I can feel the heat in my face, I wouldn't be surprised if he could feel it radiating from my face.

"Goodnight Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow morning, wanna walk to the Great Hall together?"

"Umm...err...sure?" Whoops! That came out more as a question than a statement.

"Okay."

As soon as he shuts the door behind him Ginny looks at me then burst into giggles. I blush so hard it hurt my face a little.

"Holy crap! It's 9:25! I have to be in the Gryffindor common room in five minutes! See you, Hermione! Have fun on your half-date with Malfoy!"

I bury my face in my pillow hoping it will make the blush go away...oh well. I change into my nightgown and brush my teeth and go to bed.

**The review button hasn't had any visitors lately...it's feeling sad and alone...please help it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating... Thank you to all of you that reviewed. This chapter is Hermione's time with Draco before the firs day of classes.**

Hermione POV

"How'd you sleep?" Draco asks as I come down the stairs to the common room. I blush.

"Good. The beds here are more comfortable than the regular dorm beds." I share.

"I thought they were fluffier than usual!" he chuckles. I giggle...wait! I don't giggle!

We leave out dorm room in a comfortable silence.

"Are we handing out schedules at breakfast today?" I asked Draco.

"McGonagal didn't mention it to me yesterday. If we are I assume we'll be informed during breakfast." he shrugged.

"Okay."

He stopped walking suddenly and looked at me. "I'm sorry." he blurted.

"For what? I swear this isn't some test like Pansy or Astoria would do, I honestly don't know why you're apologizing." I rambled on confused.

"For being so harsh and rude in the great hall yesterday..." he looked down at his feet, ashamed. I analyzed him for a second.

"Draco. Malfoy. I'm not mad. I brushed it off, I get it you have a reputation to hold up. You look pathetic, are you going to walk away with your tail between your legs next? It's fine." I smiled, as I pulled his chin up to look at me. It felt a little harsh and merciless but I think it's what needed to be done.

"Wow...that's spot on Hermione. Thanks for understanding, but don't let me treat you like that. Slap me or something." He really has changed... We stare at each other for a moment before I hear maniacal laughter from a classroom down the hall.

"Peeves..." I mutter. I hurry down the hall to Mr. Flitwick's open door and find Peeves at the chalk board. "What are you doing?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Having fun and making the first day of classes more interesting." he giggles like a school girl.

"It's exploding chalk. The minute Flitwick puts pressure in the tip to write it will explode leaving a white powdery dust covering everything in a 2 ft radius." Draco says as he walks calmly into the room.

"You know an awful lot about this stuff..."

"I have Fred, sorry, and George the blueprint for it. It's now sold at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." He quickly explained.

"I see..." I turn back to Peeves. "Peeves! How dare you?! I will have to tell McGonagal to add another strike to the chart if you don't pick it all up and put it away right now! If I hear of one piece of chalk exploding in ANY classroom at this school McGonagal will hear about it."

"Chart?! ANOTHER strike? What is this chart? There's a chart?"

"There's a chart?" Draco echoed. I quickly turned to wink at Draco.

"Yes, chart. The chart keeps track if how many incidences happen that involve you. After 5 per year you get thrown off Hogwarts campus." I tell him. Peeves eyes widen and he grabs all of the chalk and leaves.

"That was good Hermione!" Draco says between laughs. After we get done laughing at my trick we continue our walk to the Great Hall. When we get there we go our separate ways and eat.

When I sit down at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ginny, and Ron, Ginny winks at me. I blush and Harry looks at me funny. Ron is kinda distant...guess he's still not over the fact Draco and I are friends. We spend breakfast talking about classes and the restoration of Hogwarts.

After breakfast Draco and I help the house prefects hand out schedules and maps.

**Please review! If you like Dramione you should check out my Dramione Drabbles, I need one-shot ideas. Please PM or review them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally updating...**

Hermione POV

The first day of classes went smoothly. No chalk exploded in Professor Flitwick's class, so that was good.

"Hermione! Come walk by the lake with us!" Ginny calls from where she is standing with Lavender, Pavarti, and Luna. I sigh. I could go with Ginny and have some fun in my last year at Hogwarts, procrastinating my homework or I can say no and go get my homework done and talk to Harry and Ron later where I will most likely get ropes into helping them with the essay Snape assigned. I think I'll take my chances with the girls.

"Can you guys wait here while I run up to my dorm and drop my bag off?" I ask hopefully. Ginny's face lights up.

"Of course!" I smile and head up to my dorm.

"I didn't actually think she's say yes, I thought she'd be off to the library already." I hear Lavender giggle behind me. I roll my eyes but continue walking.

When I get to the common room Draco is there with Blaise. Blaise is slung over the sofa with a lazy grin on his face. Draco is laughing heartily in one of the armchairs.

"Hey, Granger. How were your first day of classes?" Draco asks.

"Everything went perfectly except for potions, but that is as to be expected." I say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise asks.

"It means that Snape is unfair."

"How so?" Draco smirks at me. I can see Blaise grinning like the joker in the corner of my eye.

"He always takes points from Gryffindor for practically no reason and Slytherin never gets points take off. Easy as that, though I should've come to terms with it already."

"I don't see it." Draco shrugs nonchalantly.

"Ugh! Slytherins!" I storm up the stairs and slam my bedroom door. I set my book bag down and take my robes off. This year we are allowed casual "muggle" clothes when we aren't in classes. I pull a deep red sweater over my black tank top and jeans and run down the stairs.

I see Draco's jaw drop as I run by. Blaise is still grinning war to ear. I open the portrait but before I step into the hallway I turn around and snap "Draco close your mouth, you'll catch flies, Blaise stop grinning you look like the joker." I don't wait to see their reactions before stepping into the hall. I quickly walk down the halls to the courtyard.

"We thought you ditched us Hermione! We were just about to leave without you." Pavarti informs me with a small laugh.

"Sorry. I got caught up in an argument with two gits from Slytherin." I roll my eyes before linking arms with Ginny and walking.

"Who was the second git from Slytherin? Was it Blaise Zabini? That man is hot!" Lavender asks in a song-song voice.

"Lavender! Aren't you dating Dean?" Luna asks.

"Why yes, that man is also really hot!" Lavender giggles back. Ginny and I laugh at Lavenders raging hormones.

"Yes. It was Blaise. He and Draco were hanging out in our common room. Them we got into an argument about how Snape is unfair...Draco 'doesn't see it'" I put air quotes around "doesn't see it".

"I swear to god Blaise's presence bugs the cap out of me. All he did was sit there and grin from ear to ear and stare at me or Draco." I divulge to the girls.

"As long as he keeps his mouth shut I agree with Lavender, he is super hot. I think it's the olive skin mixed with the dark curly hair..." Ginny says dreamily.

"It could be the accent..." Luna suggests.

"And he's Slytherin which automatically makes him off-limits...which as we all know we all want what we can't have." Pavarti intervenes.

"It could also be the fact that he's hot and all of your raging hormones make him look ten times hotter." I laugh.

"Spoil sport." Ginny coughs loudly. The other girls burst into giggles. When they compose themselves again they all turn to look at me with matching mischief in their eyes.

"Ummmm...guys?"

"Have you seen Draco Malfoy shirtless yet?" Lavender smirks at me.

"Stop smirking like a Slytherin!" I snap.

"Does it remind you of someone? Perhaps someone you live with? Who might be Slytherin?" Pavarti grins.

"I'm going to leave..." I say. I start to stand up from the spot we had settled in by the lake.

"No you aren't!" Ginny pins my feet down so I sit back down. A blush is creeping up my neck, I wonder if they can see it?

"No and I don't plan I'm seeing him shirtless anytime soon." I sigh.

"Oh come on Hermione! Let loose! He is super hot! And you get to live with him! Without supervision! You would be crazy not to take advantage or that!" Ginny cries. I sigh again.

"Okay...he might be sorta really incredibly hot..." I say quietly looking down at my lap.

"Speak up Hermione." Luna commands. Everyone looks at Luna, who is usually so mellow. "What? I ship them okay?! I want to hear her say it loud and clear." Pavarti and Lavender break into giggles and Ginny just grins victoriously.

"I am not repeating that."

"Not repeating what, Hermione?" I hear Harry behind me. I slowly turn to face him. Ron stands next to him smiling at us. I look back at Ginny and smile mischievously. She cringes for a second before covering it up.

"I won't repeat what Ginny said she wants to do to Blaise Zabini." I smirk. Ginny's hand makes contact with the back of my head and I squeal.

"Ginny?" Harry asks uncertainly.

"I said I wanted to tie him up and-"

"She said she wanted to tie him up and-" Lavender whispers the last part in Harry's ear. Harry turns red either from embarrassment or anger or both. He grabs Ginny's hand and drags her off towards the castle. Ron jut laughs nervously.

"We'll see you guys! I'm going to eat then start my homework." I inform everyone. Before I leave I wink at Luna, Pavarti, and Lavender.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" I hear Ron ask the girls. I skip merrily to the Great Hall and find a seat at the end of the table. I quickly eat before any of my friends show up and go back up to the common room.

"Apples." I whisper to the portrait. It swings open.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Blaise. Blaise is still in the same position as when I left but Draco is no where in sight.

"Drake went to go get dinner but I wasn't hungry so here I am. You guys got incredible book selection." I glance at what he's reading.

"The Scarlet Letter?" I raise an eyebrow at the pure-blooded Slytherin on my sofa.

"It's such a classic."

"I didn't know romance and historical fiction were your thing Blaise, for that matter I didn't know you cared for muggle works of art."

"I'm not a stuck up pureblood like Draco, my mother's best friend is muggle. She gave me The Scarlet Letter when I was 15. Don't tell Draco though, I'll never live it down and all of Slytherin will know." I laugh.

"You aren't that bad Blaise."

"I know." he smirks.

"Slytherins..." I scoff.

"I mean," he coughs, "you aren't that bad yourself, Hermione."

"Whatever. Would you like to work on homework with me or are you going to continue reading?"

"I'll do the potions essay with you, but after that I'll read." So Blaise and I worked on homework and talked until Draco came back late that night.

**I love the idea of Blaise and Hermione becoming good friends, BrOTP! Tell me what you guys think about Hermione's new friend in your reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is really going to get the ball rolling for Dramione.**

Hermione's POV

"Foul inconceivable git!" I scream when Draco Malfoy casually walks out of the bathroom ten minutes before classes start. "How dare you?! I am going to be late for the first time in six and a half years at this school! How long does it take for a ferret to take a shower and brush his hair and teeth!?" I try to push past where he stopped in the doorway.

"I thought we were past name calling, HERMIONE." He smirks down at me.

"Bug off Malfoy." I stand there and tap my foot waiting for him to move. He continues to smirk down at me. "AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"What's the magic word?"

"STUPEFY!" I push past and shut the door behind me before he can react. I put a locking charm on the door and quickly get ready.

XXX

"Are you okay Hermione? You're never late." Ron asks in a hushed whisper when I get to morning Potions. I barely made it through the door before he says something.

"Miss. Granger, why are you late? I would never count you to be the rowdy late one. You are setting a horrible example as Head Girl." Professor Slughorn says.

"I apologize Professor Slughorn. I woke up late.I think Peeves may have messed with my alarm clock last night, he was mad at me for stopping his prank on Professor Flitwick yesterday." I cover for the smirking prat in the corner.

"Ah. I see, I understand your predicament but in the idea of fairness I must take 10 points from Gryffindor." he says in a sad voice. I hear Ron and some Slytherins scoff at his idea of "fairness". They are right, the idea is laughable. Slughorn is the least fair teacher since Professor Snape.

"I understand completely, Professor. I'm grateful for your understanding. Thank you, Professor Slughorn.

"Well, take your seat. We've already taken a few notes already, but as one of my best students I trust that you can catch up effortlessly."

I take my seat on the Gryffindor side of the room, between Harry and Ron. The Gryffindors around me start to whisper their condolences as if someone died. I was late, no one died. I guess they all think that I'm still the same bookworm who was terrified of expulsion. They war changed people why do people still think that I haven't change one bit!? And why in the world did I defend Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Was it really Peeves? Hermione?" I'm snapped from my thoughts by Ron's bombardment of questions and Harry shaking me gently.

"Yes. It was Peeves, I'll deal with him later. Right now, I need Harry's notes and you two need to take the notes he's giving now" I say exasperatedly.

"Why don't you want my notes Hermione?" Ron asks sounding hurt.

"Two reasons, Harry has better handwriting and I'm willing to bet you didn't take good notes if any at all because you were too busy worrying about me not being here yet. Am I correct?"

"Yes." He sighs. Harry chuckles. I hear Ron mutter under his breath, "Stupid women, always have to be right…I thought it was only Weasley women."

I quickly catch up to the notes Slughorn is currently giving. I finally turn around to meet the silver eyes that have been boring into the back of my head since class started. I narrow my eyes and glare at him but his smirk only grows wider. I roll my eyes and turn around. I continue to take notes when something hits me in the back of my head.

I turn around and pick up the crumpled piece of paper from the ground. I open it up and all it said was "_We need to talk.- You Royally Hot Boyfriend ;-}_" Ugh! That prat! How dare he?!

"What's that Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Nothing." I fold the paper and start to shove it into my book-bag when Ron yanks it from my grasp.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He smirks. It's nothing like Draco's smirk. It doesn't look right on his smiling face with warm naïve eyes. He reads it while slowly turning red in the face. He hands the note to a questioning Harry and glares at me with a red-face that is no longer joking and teasing.

"Who is your royally hot boyfriend, that you've been hiding, Hermione? Is it Dean? Seamus? Is it Neville?!"

"Calm down Ronald! You are making a fool of yourself! You're going to get in trouble with Slughorn! I do not have a boyfriend, don't you trust that I would tell you! It's probably just one of the stupid Slytherin boys trying to bug you, and they're succeeding." I scold and explain. They both lets out sounds of "oh" and go back to quietly taking notes. I have a certain blonde Slytherin to murder! Ugh! How dare he?!

**What do you guys think? Do you think Draco should be scared? Do you think that Ron and Harry believed Hermione?**

**School is out for me! WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO! I am a high school freshmen! Congratulations to any of my readers who just graduated or promoted! Summer is here which means that I will be updating more often. My goal is to finish this story up by the time I go back to school. **

**I'm spread out across multiple fandoms and I recently posted an Avengers one-shot that is getting more chapters by request. If you like the Avenger movie or you're a fan or the comics you should check it out. ;-D**


End file.
